


Sunstroke

by Phanismyreligion



Series: Phanfics that are mainly short oneshots [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phil Lester Is A Sweetheart, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanismyreligion/pseuds/Phanismyreligion
Summary: Dan gets sick with Sunstroke at Vidcon and Phil takes care of him





	Sunstroke

Dan had felt normal at the beginning of the day, slowly starting to feel worse after he fell asleep by the pool, he groaned at the thought that he might have Sunstroke again. Dan felt tired even-though he'd had plenty of hours of sleep, Phil noticed Dan seemed slightly more flushed than normal, it showing up quite clearly on his very pale complexion. Phil slowly began to notice Dan's paler than normal complexion and his eyes were slightly sunken in, a great contrast from how he looked the previous day.

Dan decided to ignore Phil so that Phil couldn't bother him and find out his little 'Secret' Dan was not willing to risk that, despite how hurt Phil looked. Eventually Phil managed to corner Dan when they were in their shared dressing room "Let me feel your forehead." Phil said casually "NO!" Dan near shouted managing to duck Phil's hand and start to walk out of the dressing room.

Dan felt a hand wrap around his wrist and Phil pulling him back into the room"What's wrong with you?!" Phil asked loudly, trying not to cry "I don't want to be crowded right now" Dan said simply glaring at his boyfriend and best friend. "Why might that be? Are you sick?" Phil asked loudly Dan rolled his eyes "So what if i am?!You're not my mother!" Dan said curtly. A spark of hurt appeared in Phil's eyes "Fine...I'll leave you alone" Phil said turning to walk away, sadly.

Phil squeaked in surprise as Dan's hand wraps around his wrist, pulling him back into the room. "I'm sorry... I think i might have heat stroke again" Dan mumbled Phil frowned, gently putting a hand on Dan's forehead. "Oh, Bear you're burning up!" Phil said softly,his frown deepening. 

Dan felt a sudden bout of dizziness as if he were about to vomit and tried to signal that to Phil without opening his mouth. Dan was glad Phil seemingly picked up on it and quickly helped him find the nearest bathroom.

Dan leaned over the toilet and began to vomit, Dan and Phil ended up staying up most of the night, Dan throwing up and Phil rubbing his back and trying to help him through it. Hours later Dan finally managed to stop vomiting, pulling Phil close to him, crying softly "I hate being sick!" Dan said slightly loudly beginning to cry.

Phil was sitting on the floor next to Dan and managed to pulling him into an actual full hug. Dan tried to get up on shaky legs but failed, falling back down only after a moment of shakily standing.

"Want me to carry you?, vidcon shouldn't be up and running quite yet" Phil part asked part said after checking the time. Dan nodded, smiling slightly Phil picked up Dan gently, bridal style. Phil managed to carry Dan to their hotel room without further incident unless you count Dan sneezing so loudly that Phil nearly dropped him.

Phil gently sat Dan on the bed, Dan sat up automatically, ignoring the bout of dizziness "T-The meet-up!" Dan said quickly. "No, Bear you were up nearly the entire night, vomiting I don't think the meet-up is such a good idea, not now at least." Phil said softly.

"I can do it!" Dan insisted trying to get the phone out of Phil's hand as Phil began to dial their managers phone number. "Bear, in all due respect, i don't want you to get sick on stage or something!" Phil exclaimed.

Dan rolled his eyes "But i can do it..." Dan said though his voice was quieter, a sure way to tell he was starting to give up. Phil finished dialing their manager's phone number "Hey um this is Phil...Dan's not feeling well." Phil mumbled once their manager answered.

She agreed that Dan should stay in bed and get some rest rather than moving around all the time and making himself miserable and that it was better to be safe than sorry.

Phil hung up a few minutes later. "She says that we can arrange the meet-up for either...tomorrow in the afternoon or maybe the day after that around the same time." Phil said laying down on the bed with Dan. "That's good, you were right, the meet-up wouldn't have been such a good idea, thank you for being firmer than normal." Dan said with a smile "No problem, Bear" Phil mumbled yawning and beginning to drift off.

Dan woke up the next morning feeling slightly better yet still feeling a bit....not quite right but slightly better than he had the day before which made him feel happy. Phil yawned and slowly began to stir, Phil sat up and put his glasses on, stretching a little. "thanks for taking care of me" Dan mumbled "You're welcome." Phil said softly.


End file.
